hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Prisoners of Talent
''Disclaimer: This wiki is maintained by fans of the game, and is not affiliated with G5 Entertainment or the people behind the game in any way. If you are experiencing problems in the game, contact support.'' Event Goals * Collect 250 Items in Bonus Mini-Games to get the Stage Treasure Chest ** Players get 20 random tools, 30 random items for expelling anomalies, 150 strength units and 150 energy units. * Complete all event quests (30/30) to get the Great Actress Amulet. ** It gives 2x the assemblers when exploring anomalies and speeds up energy recover rate by 30%. Lasts 10 days. * Get unique avatars for reaching Master rank (Rank VI) in the "Summer Theater Stage" location. * Explore the Summer Theater Stage in "Illusions" x3 Daily Goals * Click on the Traveling Theater Totem * Collect Gifts * Collect Stars of Recognition (needed to open fan gifts play the Summer Theater Stage to get them) * Collect Theater Keys in the Summer Theater Stage (needed to open the event chests) * Play locations to earn Opera Glasses (needed to enter the Summer Theater Stage) Event Achievements Event Achievements are fun little tasks a player can do during an event. The stars show achievements by the player during the event. By filling a star, a reward is earned. To see these rewards simply click on the star to see what the rewards are. To access these click on the countdown box on the right side of the screen, the player will then see an icon with a red ribbon on it. If that is clicked on, they will be able to see their stats. The same icon will show up visiting friends and you can see their stats as well. These are the Event Achievement goals needed to fill in a star, more goals completed the more a star gets filled in. Goals *Completing 1 event quest fills up the star by 3% *Finding 33 Event Keys fills up the star by 1% *Collecting 10 event assemblers fills up the star by 1% *Opening 15 Gifts in the gift chest fills up the star by 1% *Collecting 50 bonus items from mini-games fills up the star by 20% *Ranking up in the event location fills up the star by 20% *Meeting 10 friends in the City fills up the star by 1% *Completing a location with the "Illusions" anomaly fills up the big star by 2% *Every time you explore the event location 10 times in a row without losing, the star fills up by 5% Rewards EventAchRewards1.png|Star 1 Rewards EventAchRewards2.png|Star 2 Rewards EventAchRewards3.png|Star 3 Rewards EventAchRewards4.png|Star 4 Rewards EventAchRewards5.png|Star 5 Rewards Visual Explanation (with rewards shown) Achievements2.png Achievements3.png Theater Role Chests * Novice Actor Chest: ** 20 Stars of Recognition, 2 Silver Knives, 1 Magnifying Glass, 1 Lighter, 1 Megaphone 50 Energy (Unlocks at 25 Theater Keys) * Debutant Chest: ** 40 Stars of Recognition, 25 Lyre, 4 Traps, 2 Supercrystals, 2 Deciphering Cubes, 1 Venetian Mask, 75 Energy (Unlocks at 75 Theater Keys) * Actor's Chest: ** 60 Stars of Recognition, 40 Lyre, 3 Taser, 3 Deciphering Cubes, 3 Bombs, 1 Megaphone, 1 Lucky Horseshoe, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Golden Dove, 150 Energy, 3000 Coins (Unlocks at 150 Theater Keys) * Star's Chest: ** 80 Stars of Recognition, 50 Lyre, 4 Blade of Light, 4 Magnifying Glasses, 4 Flare, 3 Deciphering Cubes, 2 Supercrystals, 1 Megaphone 1 Venetian Mask, 1 Theatrical Blush, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Golden Dove, 300 Energy, 5000 Coins (Unlocks at 250 Theater Keys) * Legendary Role Chest: ** 100 Stars of Recognition, 100 Lyre, 5 Taser, 5 Mummifying Liquid 5 Bombs, 3 Magnifying Glasses, 2 Lanterns, 1 Megaphone, 1 Venetian Mask, 1 Lucky Horseshoe, 1 Theatrical Blush, 1 Golden Bracelet, 1 Golden Hieroglyph, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Lens of Darkness, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, 1 Golden Dove, 500 Energy, 10000 Coins (Unlocks at 500 Theater Keys) * Final Scene Chest ** 300 Lyre, 5 Magnifying Glasses, 5 Diode Bombs, 5 Compass, 5 Supercrystals, 2 Fruit Sorbet, 2 Summer Dessert, 2 Transformation Potion, 3 Golden Bracelets, 3 Golden Hieroglyphs, 3 Egyptian Amulets, 3 Golden Dust, 3 Lens of Darkness, 3 Wolf Seal, 3 Mirror Cube, 3 Golden Dove, 1000 Energy, 15000 Coins (Unlocks at 1000 Theater Keys) Traveling Theater Totem The daily gift totem is the Tree of Spirits in the main square. Every 24 hours it drops items, the variety depending on the rank of the totem. The player will only get an Experience Amulet or Amulet of Searching when collecting the daily reward; the player will not receive both at once. Rank 1: One-Man Show * 10 Energy, 50 Coins, 5 Skeleton Keys/Opera Glasses, 3 Magic Star Rank 2: Dramatic Duo * 15 Energy, 70 Coins, 5 Magic Star, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 7 Skeleton Keys/Opera Glasses, 1 Event-Related Assembler, 1 Random Tool Rank 3: Classical Trio * 25 Energy, 90 Coins, 7 Magic Star, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 9 Skeleton Keys/Opera Glasses, 1 Event-Related Assembler Rank 4: Small Troupe * 35 Energy, 110 Coins, 9 Magic Star, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 11 Skeleton Keys/Opera Glasses, 1 Event-Related Assembler Rank 5: Musical Theater * 45 Energy, 130 Coins, 11 Magic Star, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 13 Skeleton Keys/Opera Glasses, 1 Event-Related Assembler Rank 6: Traveling Drama Theater * 55 Energy, 150 Coins, 13 Magic Star, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet ''Disclaimer: This wiki is maintained by fans of the game, and is not affiliated with G5 Entertainment or the people behind the game in any way. If you are experiencing problems in the game, contact support.'' Related Pages * Locations * Diary of Investigations * Events * Hidden City Info Category:Events Category:2019 Events